


[兰爱]肄业庆祝

by Unknown01



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 醉酒 失禁
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	[兰爱]肄业庆祝

“兰加君，你会跟上来的吧？”

兰加很清楚自己现在是在做梦，因为这分明是那场没比完的比赛里爱抱梦对自己说的。他确信只有自己听见了。

一觉醒来他本能地摸了摸胸口，心跳还是很快......

不过，并不想让历担心。只要不主动接近爱抱梦，一切都会渐渐平息下来吧。想要去接近和拥抱的只是刺激和心跳，除此以外带来这些的人是谁或许并不重要。

之后的日子和以往并没有什么不同，兰加依然和朋友们一起做着尝试和练习，他还有很多尚且欠缺的东西要学，而爱抱梦也没有再出现。

或许，就可以一直这样平静地滑下去......

“兰加君，希望你能答应这场即兴的约会，有很多东西，我迫不及待想要和你尝试。”

爱抱梦出现得很突然，在某天他练习完心满意足地和所有人道别之后。这次没有夸张的玫瑰红毯，也没有接送他的名贵豪车。但今天的爱抱梦和之前似乎也不一样，虽然依旧是精心变装过的模样，但兰加本能地能感觉到，现在的他是极度自由的。

“嗯。”他答应了，近乎平静下的心又一次躁动起来，他想知道爱抱梦到底还能带给他什么。

他们去滑了。即使已经结束了几分钟有余，兰加的心情还是没法完全平复下来，和爱抱梦的滑行，跟之前的比赛都不一样......他不想和你拉开距离把你远远甩在身后，他会靠近你、与你分享他眼中的世界，让无法承受的人完完全全被摧毁......

而见识到这一切的兰加，只想反客为主掌控这个空间，征服它原来的主人叫他输得心服口服，他想要刺激，他想要完全的胜利。

今天他没有做到，爱抱梦没有这么容易让他击败，但紧贴过后极尽所能地去拉近并超越爱抱梦的心情让他久违地血脉喷张——还想，再尝试！

“看来你非常意犹未尽，兰加君。今天是万圣节呢......那就，再带你尝试一些有趣的东西好了......不过，得先戴上这个。”一旁的爱抱梦已经抽完了烟，换上少见的人畜无害的笑容，同时修长的手指已经拿出一副与他脸上相似的面具给兰加带上。滑动的指尖还留有烟草独特的香气。

“跟上来吧。为你庆祝肄业。”

万圣节呢......这分明是蓄谋已久的，连兰加也知道。

他们的目的地是一家叫Infinity的pub，当地知名的科技风夜店，而今天正是万圣夜的化装舞会主题。

“在日本未成年人饮酒是犯法的吧。”

“现在，我是Adam，而你是Snow。”

爱抱梦只是简单地回应了兰加，随即牵起他的手直接走进了贵宾通道。

与简单的外部不同，走在满是蓝色射线的镜面通道里便已经隐约能听到内部的音乐声了，内部非常大而深，高耸的天花板上分散着射灯和屏幕，明明满是灯光射线，整个空间却依旧昏暗暧昧，充斥着空调冷风的空气里飘着烟酒与香水味交织的冷冽气味。

爱抱梦拉着他一路走到了舞池前方的卡座落座，沿途满是微醺的男男女女与他们打招呼，不少穿着火辣的年轻女孩对兰加挤眉弄眼，更有活泼主动一点的直接上手环了环他的腰，老实说这种程度的肢体接触对在加拿大长大的兰加而言非常稀松平常，他喜欢这种快乐随意的氛围和震耳欲聋的电子音乐。

卡座上已经摆好了酒，一旁冰桶里的香槟相当显眼。在这个位置能一览酒吧的舞池，贴身跳舞的年轻男女们就在他们眼前肆意摆动，或许是带上面具后的每个人都变得更为开放大胆，亦或是他们本就有这样的魅力，酒瓶开启后就不断有人转身对他们敬酒，甚至慢慢变成坐上卡座。爱抱梦很大度，并没有驱走他们，反倒是饶有兴致地和这些人玩起酒桌游戏，渐渐的人越来越多，他们也坐得越来越近，两人几乎紧贴身体。

“看来，你适应得很好啊snow，还......相当受欢迎。”

因为音乐太响，每个人说话都不得不凑得极近耳语，爱抱梦喝了不少，凑近兰加耳边时身上已经有了无法忽视的香槟的甜味，说话也带着喘息断断续续，挠得他脖子痒痒的。

“嗯......你也是。”兰加不知道自己喝得有没有爱抱梦多，但是应该也不少，虽然还能维持清醒，但轻微的头晕让他感觉迟钝，更为真实的自己也更加轻易地展现了出来。

“那么，来和我一绝胜负吧，snow。”戴着面具的男人愉悦地靠上少年的手臂，将骰盅塞进了他手里，“梭哈，你已经学会了吧。”

他能感觉到爱抱梦身上放松了的肌肉此刻正隔着两层薄薄的布料贴在他身上，和那些与他靠近的女孩子柔嫩的触感不同，他是紧致而不乏柔软的，说不上很喜欢，但很特别。

不得不说兰加是个让人嫉妒的天赋型选手，初次接触这一切的他并没有落败爱抱梦太多，酒一杯杯接下去也没有看出与十几分钟前太大的区别，反倒是做他对手的人似乎错算了他的酒量，此时已经不复一贯的从容。好在他酒品不错，只是偶尔会失去反应，看着兰加发愣，又马上调整表情。

游戏还在继续，他们都醉了。兰加感到原本无孔不入的音乐正离自己远去，也听不太清楚旁边女孩在和自己说些什么，又或者爱抱梦也对他说了什么。但他很兴奋，快乐的情绪已经蔓延全身，不再是那个木讷的冰雪王子。

男人突然拉过他的领子亲上来，舌头伸进口腔与他交缠，透过面具和他对视的眼睛有些飘忽，不复平日的精明与侵略性。他突然感到激动，魂牵梦绕的念头一瞬间有了实体——想要征服爱抱梦，想要让他吃惊让他俯首称臣。于是他立刻找回主动权，加深了这个吻。有手臂环上自己脖子，他便干脆转身分开腿跨上沙发骑在爱抱梦腿上，任凭对方的手臂压低他的脑袋。凭借本能，他一只手捏住了男人的下巴，另一只手则自然而然的摸上对方傲人的胸部，揉捏两下确实十分柔软，拇指轻轻摩挲已经挺立的乳尖，身下的人即使还在与他接吻也立刻呻吟了起来，两边被酒精蚕食理智的人们也立刻开始尖叫鼓掌。

“哈啊......嗯......果然......真是让我兴奋啊snow。”这似乎也稍微唤回了一些爱抱梦的理智，男人轻轻推开兰加，却又抚上他的后腰，“想要更多的话，就跟我上来吧。”

两人互相勾搭着几乎撞进搂上的房间。不出意外的，房间里满是玫瑰花瓣，桌上又是早已布置好的冰镇香槟。

“果然是你的品位。”难得的，兰加的话也开始多起来。

“不喜欢吗兰加君？”爱抱梦没有管他的回答自顾自打开了桶里的香槟，费了些力气将高脚杯里盛上三分之一递给身边的少年“这样的气氛很适合再喝一杯呢。”

“不用了，我想继续刚刚的事。”不太清醒的少年变得比平时更加直率。他没有比爱抱梦矮多少，加上对方的配合，几乎没费什么力气就将人带到了床上，两杯香槟因为晃动几乎全都浇在了爱抱梦的紧身衣上，刚刚才被玩弄过的乳尖又因为冰冷的刺激再次挺立起来，兰加舔了上去，“反正这样喝也一样。”

“唔！学坏也很有天赋啊兰加君......”

兰加没有回答他，但手上也没了动作，他并不知道爱抱梦看起来浑然一体的衣服要怎么脱。对方却像是和他心电感应一样立即知晓了他的困扰，自己脱起衣服来。不出几秒，那线条漂亮的身体就完全展现在了他面前，紧致没有一丝赘肉的腹部和高耸的胸部上甚至还有刚刚留下的香槟。

“啊......仅仅是被你这样目光灼热地盯着，也让我兴奋得不得了，我的泉水又要澎涌而出了啊兰加君......现在就，满足我吧？”

兰加突然觉得有些迷幻，那个爱抱梦颤抖着向他求爱，大开着结实的双腿，露出已经湿润的、一张一合的后穴，邀请他进去攻城略地......这正是他想做的。

不再思考更多，平日看起来连欲望都不会有的冰雪王子就这样直接进入了那个让人闻风丧胆的爱抱梦的身体。兰加觉得就好像进入了灌满热液的窄小又柔软的通道，肠壁争相亲吻着他的阴茎。好湿好热......太舒服了，随便抽动几下就觉得想去了。不，这样一定不行......

“哈啊——！一上来......就这么粗暴吗......嗯啊......兰加君！”爱抱梦面具下的眼睛都眯了起来，放荡地呻吟着，虽然像是在指责他的动作，可后穴里一股一股的热液却完全说明了这具身体主人此刻的兴奋和舒适。

喝醉的兰加开始和自己较劲，忍着想要去的感觉在爱抱梦的体内又横冲直撞了十几分钟下才松懈下来，全数射了进去。

“呼......真是了不起的处男啊。虽然也没几个处男能有机会遇到我呢......”爱抱梦又温和乖巧地笑了起来，能感觉到他非常的得意。

太碍眼了，这个虚伪的样子......不想看见。兰加一言不发又肏进了男人还残留着自己精液的后穴，自然地拍了拍他的屁股示意他翻个身，便又开始了下一轮交合。

爱抱梦的屁股十分挺翘，可以说形状完美，在被少年扶着狠狠撞击的时候，他便贴着床单迎合地扭着腰，不知廉耻像是大型魅魔正欲求不满地吸食人的精气。见他这个阵仗，兰加就更加不会客气，每一下都顶到最深。

“啊啊......顶到了......好深......等、等一下兰加君！等下再......我想......小解......”突然爱抱梦的声音变得动摇起来，向前爬想要挣脱兰加的桎梏。

兰加却非常喜欢这样着急无助的爱抱梦，如果是他的话，一定难以接受自己失禁吧。

“没关系。我不嫌弃，就在这里尿出来好了。”

听完少年显然恶意的话，爱抱梦却不再挣扎了，甚至呻吟和喘息都变得更大了起来，转头看向兰加的脸上甚至都带上了痴态，“如果是兰加君想看的话，哈啊......我会好好让兰加君舒服的哦。”

“那就如你所愿。”此刻兰加觉得爱抱梦果然是个彻头彻尾的疯子......而在这里打算让他失禁的自己则更加疯狂吧，不管有没有酒精的作祟——这里的两个人明明都还是明天会记得现在做了什么的程度。

“嗯啊——！不要一直......顶那里！哈啊......还真是凶狠啊、蓝加君......这样很快就要、唔！”即使嘴里还在不停说话，兰加却能感觉到对方开始颤抖，内壁也收缩得更加快速，看来是快要到极限了。

“唔！要去了、要去了——！要被、兰加君肏尿了、哈啊！”几乎是立刻，爱抱梦便弓着背开始痉挛，先是射精，再是缓缓流出的尿液......

看着这样的画面，兰加已经不怎么清醒的脑子里蓦地响起和爱抱梦滑完，他那句“为你庆祝肄业”。庆祝？庆祝什么，庆祝我们变成了一样的疯子吗？

他将床边的香槟插进了爱抱梦流着白浊却还在翕动的后穴。

冰凉带气泡的液体因为自重而争相冲进滚烫湿润的肠道，爱抱梦显然没有料到兰加会做出这样的举动，意料之外的强刺激还在持续......明明刚刚才尿过，又有什么要出来了......

“不......不、兰加君！拿掉、求你......求你、呜啊——！”

他没有想到自己居然会和兰加做到这个地步，明明是大他这么多的政客、精英，是Adam，居然、居然会像只母狗一样趴在床上，被一个高中生肏到失禁甚至潮吹......啊......忍不住了。

“啊......我找到了......Eve......”

爱抱梦翻过身失神地望着已经站在了床边的人，全身白得发光的人让他几乎睁不开眼。

他已经看不清了，少年的嘴角正上扬着。


End file.
